


We Should Do That Again

by jonesbrooke0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, bmc au, like super minor, minor make out session, pinkberry if you squint, they get embarrassed easily, they're all happy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesbrooke0/pseuds/jonesbrooke0
Summary: Michael is nervous to talk to Jeremy after they've both been squipped.An AU where Michael is Jeremy, Jeremy is Christine, and Christine is Michael.





	We Should Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to talk about Rich's lisp. I didn't write it in dialogue except once because I find it to be annoying?? Like we know he has one...and reading it like that is weird.. idk that's all

Michael took a deep breath as he opened the doors to his high school. It was his first day back since he had gone to the hospital, and he was more stressed than he had ever been in his entire life. It would be the first time he had seen Jeremy after the incident.

The object of his desires had swallowed a SQUIP because of him, and Michael would never be able to get over that guilt. Not to mention that he had ruined that play his friends and himself had rehearsed for weeks. He swallowed hard.

He stopped at his locker, looking up when he saw movement next to him. He looked up to see Rich, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna surround him. Jake had been released after Michael yesterday, and while he knew Rich didn’t have a grudge against him, he had no clue about the others. He had used Brooke to his own benefit and wasn’t exactly nice to everyone else.

He was surprised by the smiles he was greeted with. “Dude!” Jake grinned, his crutches holding him up. “How’s your mind?”

Michael blinked. “Uh..fine, I think. Just one massive headache.” He slid his backpack over his shoulder.

“So,” Rich smirked “you talking to your boy today?” he wiggled his brows.

Michael felt a rush of heat to his face. “I..Well, not exactly ‘my’ boy. Actually, I’ll be surprised if Jeremy even wants to talk to me at all.”

Jenna rolled her eyes, smiling. “You’ll do great.” She promised. She seemed happier since the incident, and Michael had to wonder if she really did feel more connected to the circle of friends after it all.

“What’re you gonna say to him, Mikey?” Brooke questioned, her head tilting to the side. Michael looked down, not saying anything about her fingers being intertwined with Chloe’s.

“I’m not sure. Sorry I almost ruined your life?”

A snort came from behind him, Christine walking up next to him. “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll love that.” Her headphones were draped around her neck, but no music was playing. A sign that she was truly interested in the conversation. “Just be yourself, Mike.”

He and Christine needed to talk some more. He had abandoned her when she most needed him and was surprised when she showed up next to his hospital bed after he woke up again.

For now, Michael nodded slowly, looking past the group and at the drama room. He was sure Jeremy was there.

Rich noticed his gaze and grinned. “Dude, go. He’s waiting.”

Michael looked around at his new friends and smiled softly. He tightened his grip on his backpack straps. “Alright. Here goes nothing.”

“Don’t worry, your acne isn’t that noticeable today!” Chloe called, Brooke elbowing her.

Michael ignored them, walking up to the door. He looked through the small window, and there he was. Jeremy sat perched on the windowsill, writing something down in a notebook. Michael felt a pang in his chest. He was gorgeous as usual.

He glanced over at his friends, who gave him a thumbs up. Michael groaned, before entering the room.

He stood there for a second, letting the sound of the door closing alert the smaller boy. Jeremy perked up, his blue eyes wide for a moment. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Michael.

“Hey.” Michael couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. He mentally slapped himself for not being able to form proper sentences, something Jeremy’s presence normally did to him.

It seemed like that was all he needed to say, however, because Jeremy smiled gently. “Hey.”

Michael put down his backpack, taking a seat next to Jeremy. “So…”

“I still remember how it felt.” Jeremy interrupted, brows furrowed as he looked at Michael. 

Michael just blinked. “What?”

“It was like you said.” Jeremy brought his knees to his chest, biting his lip as he looked the dusty floor. “Like I’d never have to...not know...anything again.” There was a small pause. Blue eyes met brown. “Who did yours look like?”

Michael let out an awkward laugh, looking away from his crush as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Keanu Reeves...Yours?” 

Jeremy cringed slightly. “Hilary Clinton.” He grinned, a slight blush coming to his face. “It’s embarrassing-” 

“Actually, that one’s pretty good.” Michael smiled, and to his surprise, Jeremy smiled back, before shaking his head.

“I meant...to find out deep down, I just want things to be easy.” Jeremy looked back at the floor, picking at a loose thread on his denim jacket.

Michael felt like he had been punched in the gut. He remembered Jeremy being controlled by his own SQUIP, singing to Michael and even almost kissing him. A part of him wished it was real, but another part knew how awful it must have been. Even if Jeremy felt that way for Michael, he needed to be given his own free will to tell him. He was surprised Jeremy could even look at him.

Michael took a breath, standing up. “Yeah...but who wants things to be hard?” He searched Jeremy’s eyes, biting his lip. “Look… I ruined the play. I almost destroyed the school…maybe all of human civilization.” he let out a small, bitter laugh. He wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans. “I know the last thing I deserve is another shot. But…” he cringed.

“Just,” Jeremy stood up in front of Michael, the action making the raven-haired boy blush, “say what’s on your mind, Michael.” 

Michael tried not to focus on how close Jeremy was. “Lunch...Just the two of us?” 

Jeremy looked at his hands, before back at Michael. “And any voices in our heads?” He spoke softly. 

Michael took a second, before taking Jeremy’s hands. “There might be voices in our heads.” He said honestly. He intertwined their fingers. “But… I swear, the voices there will be the regular kind.”

Jeremy smiled, taking his hands away gently, his arms going behind his back. “Well, me and the voices in my head have made up our collective mind.” He said teasingly.

Michael laughed a bit, even though he felt like he was dying on the inside. “What do they say we should do?” he tried to tease back.

Jeremy took a second, before walking to be right in front of Micahel. Michael’s heart stopped as Jeremy pressed his lips against Michael’s cheek. Jeremy pulled away, smiling as he looked at his feet. “...I think that all of us want to go out with you.”

With a sudden burst of confidence, Michael took Jeremy’s cheeks in his hands. “Can...Can I…?”

Jeremy blinked, before laughing as he leaned into Michael’s touch. He nodded.

Oh my God. Okay, this is happening. Michael leaned forward, suddenly realizing this was his first kiss. He had dreamed about this since the beginning of high school. Jeremy Heere, eyes closed and ready to kiss him and be with him forever. It happened a little bit different in Michael’s mind of course, with Michael sweeping Jeremy off of his feet or dipping him in his arms as their lips locked. But Michael couldn’t help but be content with this moment, and this boy in front of him.

Michael took a shuddering breath, their lips inches away-

And the door slammed open.

Michael and Jeremy pulled back quickly, Jeremy choking on air and Michael shoving his hands in his pockets. He missed feeling Jeremy’s skin under them. 

“Aw, shit.” Rich cursed, Jake laughing and leaning against the door. Rich crossed his arms. “Wait, wait! Don’t let us interrupt you, dude! Kisth him!” Michael glared at him.

Brooke whined. “We ruined the moment!”

Jeremy laughed quietly, his arm lacing through Michael’s. “Yeah, moment over.” Michael melted at the touch.

Chloe blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. “Well, we’re heading for ice cream if you want to come?” Christine stood next to her, smiling at her best friend and his possible boyfriend.

Michael took a small breath. “Yup sounds great,” he mumbled, focused more on the fact that Jeremy was so close.

As the others trailed out of the room, Christine gave Michael a wink. Michael looked down at Jeremy, who blushed before letting go of his arm. “Ice cream sounds good.” He commented, Michael swallowing hard before nodding. 

He watched as Jeremy walked out of the room, stuffing his hands in his pockets before following. He would just have to keep replaying his kissing fantasies a little longer.

-

“Bye!” Michael waved to his friends, walking out into the evening with Jeremy. They stood on the porch, Jeremy with his hands in his jean jacket and swaying on his heels. Michael cleared his throat. “Do you want me to take you home?” 

Michael blushed, shaking his head. “W-wait I meant like..like a ride home, not-”

Jeremy laughed, his eyes gleaming with the light from the sunset. “I know what you meant, dummy. Yes, a ride home would be great.”

Michael took a small breath, getting out his keys. He led Jeremy to his PT Cruiser, unlocking the car. He quickly ran over to the passenger side, opening the door for Jeremy. Jeremy gave him a small smile, thanking him before Michael closed the door. Michael wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans before getting in on the driver’s side. 

Michael plugged his phone into the aux cord, turning the volume up slightly to distract from any awkward moments.

The two were quiet on the drive home, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jeremy would let Michael know when to turn, and Michael thought he heard Jeremy singing under his breath. His airy voice made Michael's heart flutter.

Finally, Michael pulled into Jeremy’s driveway. He turned to Jeremy, who looked up.

“I-”

“Thank-”

They both went quiet, eyes wide. They then started to laugh. It was slow, bubbling in their chests before it started to echo against the car. It then turned to small giggles, before they locked eyes again. 

“You first.” Jeremy smiled.

Michael cleared his throat. “I was... I just…” he stopped, trying to sort his thoughts. “I’m really glad that we talked. And… almost…” he felt his cheeks and tips of his ears heat up.

Jeremy bit his lip, and oh god, he was so cute. Michael couldn’t get over it. “Yeah! Yeah, me too… Our almost kiss…” he trailed off, looking at his hands. It seemed to be a nervous tick. Michael had also noticed it at Jake’s Halloween party. 

Michael looked at Jeremy’s hand, before deciding to take it in his own. Jeremy looked up, and Michael noticed how close they were. He could feel Jeremy’s breath hitting his face. Michael licked his lips before his other hand cupped Jeremy’s face. 

He didn’t hesitate this time. He leaned forward, eyes closing before his lips met Jeremy’s.

It was a little awkward, but so worth it. Michael pulled back a little, searching for Jeremy’s blue eyes. “...Sorry,” he whispered. “couldn’t help it.”

Jeremy pressed his lips against Michael’s, pressing his hands on the taller boy’s chest. Michael laced one of his hands in Jeremy’s hair, letting out a content sigh. The two pulled back for a breath, Jeremy letting out a small giggle. “Much better the second time,” he said softly.

Michael grinned. “Yeah, you’re right.” They pulled away from each other, except their hands. Michael pulled Jeremy’s hand up to his mouth, peppering it with small kisses.

He looked up, and couldn’t help but be satisfied when he saw Jeremy’s face turn red. 

Jeremy gently pulled his hand away, laughing shakily. “S-stop, you’re gonna make me not want to leave…”

Michael couldn’t help but smirk. “Maybe that’s the goal?” He had no idea where this was coming from.

Jeremy turned even more red, shaking his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

Michael nodded, running a hand through his own hair. “Of course,” he promised. “I’ll see you then.”

Jeremy bit his lip, trying to hide a smile. He grabbed his backpack, opening the door before slipping out of the Cruiser. Michael rolled down the window once Jeremy closed the door. Jeremy smiled, sliding his backpack over his shoulders. “So…”

“So…” Michael echoed. “Are we… is this-”

“We should do this again sometime.” Jeremy cut off. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Another tick. “H-hang out, I mean. I’m looking forward to lunch,” he said softly. 

Michael had almost forgotten. “Right! Yeah, lunch..” he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, his music still quietly playing. “I’ll leave a bit early from third period and grab us something.”

Jeremy nodded. “Sounds great.” He looked at his watch. “Okay, I should go ahead and go inside.”

Michael nodded. “Bye..” He almost whispered. Jeremy waved, turning on his heel.

Michael turned back to his steering wheel, taking a shaky breath.

He wasn’t expecting the door to open again.

Jeremy crawled in, pressing his lips to Michael’s. He steadied himself by cupping Michael’s cheeks. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, making sure he didn’t fall. The two kissed for a while, before finally pulling back. Michael’s eyes were wide, staring up at Jeremy.

“That... We should do that again too.” Jeremy said softly, his backpack strap having fallen down his arm after shuffling into the car. 

Michael didn’t reply, just kissing him. He silently agreed that, yes, they should do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my blushy boys


End file.
